The present invention relates in general to pulse-compression employing space-coding. It is primarily applicable to a radar although the invention has other uses.
Pulse-compression radars are known, and these will be termed "classical" pulse-compression radars in contrast to those which make use of the now claimed invention. In classical pulse-compression, long, frequency-modulated pulses are transmitted using linear modulation. Received signals are compressed using matched dispersive filters or correlators.
Using classical pulse-compression requires a relatively complex receiver.
An object of the invention is to provide a new pulse-compression radar which utilises space as the medium in which a transmitted signal is compressed spatially and temporally, over a wide band.